Witch Kiss
by LenLenLover
Summary: Dalam perjalanan pulang,Len tersesat dan menemukan sebuah rumah.Len pergi kerumah itu untuk meminta bantuan,namun Len sangat terkejut begitu tahu pemilik rumah itu adalah gadis penyihir,Rin.Ditambah lagi karena kecelakaan tidak disengaja,Rin menyihir Len menjadi...kucing! Kisah petualangan Rin si penyihir dan Len si manusia- eh, si kucing yang membantu Rin dengan menjadi asisten
1. Bertemu dengan penyihir

**Abad 1****8**

Len berjalan menyusuri hutan.Hutan itu begitu gelap dan dalam.Hanya cahaya dari lentera minyak yang Len bawa dan cahaya bulan saja yang meneragi hutan.Sekarang sedang musim gugur,daun daun berguguran,angin dingin bertiup kencang,cabang cabang pohon membuat bayangan aneh dari pantulan cahaya bulan.Len mengeratkan jubah milikinya supaya tetap hangat.Len sedang dalam perjalan pulang kota,dia baru saja mengantarkan pesanan jahitan ke pelanggan di kota,hitung hitung membantu orang tuanya.Len lahir dari keluarga yang kurang mampu,karena itulah Len tidak sekolah,namun Len tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaannya.Len selalu membantu orang tuanya mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup,uang hasil pesanan jahitan ibunya ini akan dibuat untuk membayar hutang.

Len menuruni gunung yang cukup curam dengan hati hati,kota memang berada di balik gunung ini sedangkan rumah Len ada di kaki gunung.Len terus memperhatikan sekitarnya,dia takut kalau ada serigala yang menyerangnya.Harusnya Len sudah sampai di desanya saat sore hari tapi karena terlalu banyak mengantarkan pesanan Len jadi terlambat.Len melihat lihat sekitarnya.Aneh.Dimana ini? Ini jalan yang berbeda dari yang Len lewati,Len yakin ini jalan pulang ke desanya tapi jalan ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.Len mengambil peta dari tas selempang nya lalu membacanya.Aneh sekali.Jalan ini benar jalan pulang tapi kenapa bisa berberubah? Len hapal betul jalan pulangnya, harusnya dari sini sudah terlihat desa Len tapi tidak ada desa didepannya.Jalan pulang ke desa Len dipasang lampion di pepohonan,itu tanda kalau Len sudah dekat tapi dia tak melihat satupun lampion di pepohonan.

"Apa aku salah jalan?" Gumam Len kebingungan.

Dia semakin bingung setelah membaca petanya,petanya benar,tidak salah.

"Apa yang terjadi ini? Apa jalan pulang terlihat berbeda karena sudah malam? Tapi harusnya ada lampion."

Len memutuskan tetap mengikuti peta.Bukannya sampai di desa,Len justru semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.Len belum juga menemukan desanya,Len seperti tersesat.Len tidak membawa kompas,Len membaca rasi bintang di langit supaya dapat menemukan jalan pulang.Desa Len ada di utara tapi Len tetap tak menemukan desanya sekalipun membaca rasi bintang.Len kelelahan,sudah berjam jam dia berjalan tapi tak juga menemukan desanya,Len duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon pinus,Len sangat kehausan,tenggorokannya kering,Len juga lapar,perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi tapi perbekalan nya sudah habis.Len beristirahat sebentar,namun tanpa sadar Len tertidur saking lelahnya.Entah berapa lama Len tidur,malam semakin larut,hutan menjadi lebih gelap,muncul kabut yang menyelimuti hutan.Seiringnya kabut itu muncul,terdengar lolongan serigala, lolongan ini berbeda dari serigala biasa,suaranya sangat keras dan terdengar menyeramkan.Lolongan ini mengisi keheningan malam,tapi Len sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan lolongan itu karena sangat lelah.

Derap langkah terdengar mendekati Len.Sepasang mata menyala nampak dari kegelapan hutan, mengawasi Len yang masih tidur.Tidak tahu makhluk apa itu,makhluk itu mulai mengitari pohon tempat Len beristirahat pelan pelan,mata tajamnya terus mengawasi Len, makhluk itu menyeringai,memamerkan gigi giginya yang tajam.Mata itu penuh kemarahan tak suka Len ada disini.Merasa ada yang mengawasinya,Len perlahan lahan terbangun,matanya sulit dibuka karena masih mengantuk.Begitu mata Len terbuka,Len terkejut bukan main, makhluk itu berdiri tepat di depannya, makhluk itu seperti serigala tapi badannya sangat besar,lebih besar daripada serigala yang pernah Len lihat.Len membeku di tempatnya,dia begitu takut sampai tak bisa bergerak,baru pertama kali Len melihat makhluk itu,kantuknya menghilang dalam sekejap.Makhluk itu mendekati Len perlahan lahan,matanya terlihat jelas kalau makhluk itu sangat marah,gigi giginya membuat makhluk itu semakin terlihat mengerikan, makhluk itu terus mendekati Len.Kini jarak makhluk itu dengan Len hanya satu meter,begitu dekat dengan Len,tangan Len yang bergetar ketakutan perlahan lahan mengambil pasir disampingnya,dengan cepat Len melempar pasir itu ke mata makhluk,makhluk itu menggeram menahan perih, kesempatan untuk Len! Len berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi makhluk itu,makhluk itu mengaum marah lalu menyusul Len dengan cepat,mengejar Len.Len berlari ke dalam kegelapan,dia tak membawa lenteranya,lentera itu sudah hancur terinjak makhluk itu.

Len kesulitan berlari karena hutan terlalu gelap.Kegelapan menghilang kan penglihatannya,Len hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari bulan untuk lari dari makhluk itu.Len lari tanpa arah,sekarang Len benar benar tidak tahu harus kemana dia pergi,meloloskan diri dari makhluk itu lebih penting.Len melihat cahaya di jauh didepannya.

'Itu pasti desa! Lebih baik akaku sembunyi disana!'

Len tidak tahu itu desanya atau bukan,Len harus cepat sembunyi dari makhluk itu.Semakin lama Len berlari,cahaya itu semakin dekat.Tapi dugaan Len salah,itu bukan desa melainkan sebuah rumah.

'Ru-rumah? Ditengah hutan? Tidak apalah,mungkin aku bisa minta tolong orang disana.'

Len berlari kerumah itu,tak lama kemudian rumah itu sudah dekat,tiba tiba Len berhenti lari,rumah itu memang sudah dekat setelah Len menyeberangi jembatan gantung,jembatan itu membentang ke rumah itu. Len sadar kalau dia berlari ke jurang besar,rumah itu di tengah jurang bukan ditengah hutan! Len mendengar lolongan marah makhluk itu, makhluk itu masih mengejarnya,tidak ada pilihan lain,Len harus menyeberangi jembatan itu.Jembatan gantung itu sangat tua,kayu jembatannya sudah lapuk,sekali injak kayu itu hancur.Len berlari lebih cepat di atas jembatan, setiap kayu yang Len injak langsung hancur dan terjatuh ke jurang,Len tidak berani lihat kebawah dia harus lari lebih cepat kalau mau selamat, walaupun kini Len berlari di atas maut.Hampir mencapai rumah itu,jembatan itu tiba tiba talinya terputus,Len terjatuh.Len cepat cepat meraih tali yang masih menggantung,beruntung tali itu mampu menahan beban Len.Kini len bergantungan di atas jurang,Len menelan ludah,makhluk itu masih menunggu nya disana.Makhluk itu masih terus menatap Len.Len berada di tengah tengah maut,makhluk itu siap memakannya kapan saja sedangkan dibawah Len ada jurang besar.Len mengusir rasa takutnya,dia harus cepat naik ke atas.Akhirnya Len sampai ke rumah itu, jantung Len berdetak begitu kencang,keringat bercucuran,naoasnya tersengal sengal.Setidaknya Len sudah selamat dari makhluk itu dan jurang.Tanpa diduga makhluk itu melolong sangat keras,lebih keras dari yang tadi,Len menutup telinganya,tidak tahan dengan lolongan makhluk itu yang begitu keras.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia memanggil teman temannya?'

Selesai melolong makhluk itu menatap tajam Len untuk terakhir kalinya lali kembali ke hutan.Len tidak ambil pusing,dia harus minta bantuan pada pemilik rumah ini.Rumah ini terlihat baru, tidak seperti jembatan gantung tadi.Ragu ragu Len mengetuk pintu rumah itu,tak ada jawaban.Len mengetuk lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban,Len memutar kenop pintu,pintu itu terbuka! Tidak terkunci.

"Permisi."

Rumah itu lengang.

'Apa rumah ini ditinggalkan? Tidak mungkin,rumah ini terlihat baru walaupun ruangannya berantakan.'

Len melihat kertas kertas bersebaran di lantai,buku buku bertumpukan diatas meja,debu menyeliputi benda benda di ruangan itu,rumah ini seolah tak terawat padahal masih bagus.Len keheranan begitu melihat ada banyak sekali botol di dalam rumah itu.Botol botol itu berjejer jejer,bentuk dan ukurannya pun beraneka ragam,didalam botol botol terdapat sebuah cairan, entah cairan apa itu.Len mengambil salah satu kertas dilantai,mata Len disipitkan supaya bisa membaca kertas itu walau gelap.

"Cara menyihir air menjadi es?" Gumam Len pelan.

'Menyihir? Apa ini rumah penyihir? Ah,tidak mungkin ada penyihir.Penyihir tidak nyata.'

Len kembali menaruh kertas itu ke lantai.Len berjalan mengitari seisi rumah,Len melihat perapian,perapian itu tidak menyala namun kayu didalam perapian masih baru.Len melihat sebuah tanaman di pot bunga,tanaman itu mati, seperti nya kekurangan air dan cahaya.Len melihat sebuah tungku besar di tengah rumah, seperti botol tadi,tungku ini berisi cairan kental,sebuah kayu besar berbentuk sendok panjang itu disandarkan di tembok disamping tungku itu.Len melihat sebuah buku besar diatas meja,kertas kertas berserakan disekitar buku itu,buku itu tidak diliputi debu, seperti nya rajin dibersihkan.Kertas di sekitar buku itu nampak sebuah tulisan tangan yang masih baru.Len semakin yakin rumah ini ada pemiliknya.Len penasaran dengan buku besar itu,tangan Len berniat membuka buku itu,tiba tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan Len.Len terlonjank kaget,eia melihat siapa yang memagang tangannya tiba tiba.Seorang gadis berdiri disamping Len,dia menatap tajam wajah Len.

"A-aku..."

Belum sempat Len berbicara,gadis itu mendorong Len, dorongan gadis itu membuat Len terlempar lalu terjatuh.Len semakin terkejut.Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis membuatnya terlempar? Tunggu dulu,Len tidak merasakan tangan gadis itu mendorong nya,melainkan sebuah angin kencang yang membuat Len terlempar.Gadis itu mendekati Len, tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat,dia mengangkat tongkatnya,bersiap menyerang Len.

"Biarkan aku bicara dulu!!" Teriak Len.

Gadis itu menurunkan tongkatnya,membiarkan Len berbicara.

"Aku kesini karena lari dari makhluk aneh diluar sana."

Len menunjuk keluar jendela.

"Makhluk aneh? Maksudmu Wolly?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Wolly? Siapa itu wolly?"

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, makhluk itu kembali melolong,lolongannya sampai ke rumah gadis itu.

"Itu dia! Makhluk itu yang mengejarku! Dia-"

"Kenapa harus takut? Diakan cuma hewan peliharaan.Penjagaku tepatnya."Jawab gadis itu santai.

"Ha-hah? Hewan penjaga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Dia mengejarmu karena kamu masuk ke wilayahku dan Wolly yang menjaganya."Jelas gadis itu.

Len menatap gadis itu tidak percaya.Bagaimana bisa makhluk mengerikan itu menjadi hewan peliharaan? Len masuk ke wilayah gadis itu? Tidak! Sedari tadi Len terus berjalan di jalan pulangnya yang berubah tiba tiba.Len juga tidak tahu wilayah ini milik gadis itu,tak ada papan penanda ataupun peringatan.

Gadis itu nampak berpikir.Lalu menanyai Len.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke wilayahku? Aku kan menanam pohon pembatas disana."

"Po-pohon pembatas?" Len tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu.

Gadis itu terdiam,dia mendekati Len yang masih terduduk ditempatnya.Tangan gadis itu membuka tudung Len, memperlihatkan wajah Len lebih jelas.

"Kau...manusia?" Tanya gadis itu.

Len mengangguk pelan.Kenapa gadis itu bertanya kalau Len itu manusia? Dia juga manusia kan? Wajah gadis itu semula terkejut,perlahan lahan gadis itu menghilangkan keterkejutannya,kini wajahnya kembali tenang.

"Hah...bilang dari tadi kalau kamu manusia,pantas saja kau yakut dengan Wolly."

Setelah itu gadis itu mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Wolly itu manusia serigala dan aku penyihir."

Manusia serigala? Penyihir? Itu semua kan dongeng tidak nyata! Len tak pernah menyangka seumur hidup nya akan bertemu penyihir dan manusia serigala.Apakah gadis ini yang mengubah jalan pulang Len?

"A-apa kau yang mengubah jalan pulangku?" Tanya Len takut takut.

Semula Len tidak percaya dengan adanya penyihir dan manusia serigala tapi kini Len mempercayai nya setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Jalan pulang? Tidak.Aku menanam pembatas supaya tak ada seorang pun yang masuk wilayah ku,lagipula hanya orang yang kuberi izin saja yang bisa masuk."

'dan penyihir yang sangat kuat yang bisa menyusup masuk.'

Gadis itu memperhatikan Len lekat lekat.Jelas Len hanya manusia biasa,tidak ada aura sihir yang menyelimuti nya.Len bahkan tidak tahu tentang manusia serigala,dia sedang beruntung berhasil menghindari Wolly tanpa terluka.Gadis itu mulai curiga.Pohon pembatas adalah tanaman sihir yang membatasi wilayah penanamnya dengan wilayah lain,pohon pembatas juga kasat mata dan mengahalau siapa pun yang memasukinya dengan cara menyesatkan penyusup kedalam hutan antah berantah.

'Dia benar benar manusia biasa.Dia bukan penyihir,tapi bagaimana bisa dia melewati pohon pembatas? Atau...dia masuk kesini tanpa melewati pohon pembatas? Manusia ini misterius sekali.Aku harus menanyakan nya.' Batin Rin.

"Hei,bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.Tadinya aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke desaku tapi saat melewati jalan pulang jalan itu tiba tiba berubah.Aku bahkan tidak menyadari perubahannya,aku hapal betul jalan pulang ke desaku.Lalu karena kelelahan aku istirahat dibawah pohon lalu tanpa sadar aku tertidur,begitu bangun aku langsung dikejar makhluk i- maksud ku Wolly? dan sampailah aku disini. " Jelas Len panjang lebar.

"Dimana tempat pohon itu saat kau istirahat?"

"Di hutan."Jawab Len pendek.

'Ini semakin aneh.Aku menanam pohon pembatas di puncak bukit tandus.Pastinya dia tidak memasuki pohon pembatas.'Gadis itu jadi kebingungan juga.

"Ah sudahlah.Lupakan itu.Sekarang pergilah dari rumah ku atau aku akan menyihir mu."Perintah gadis itu.

"E-eh?! Tapi jembatan nya-"

"Sudahlah! Cepat keluar! Aku tidak terima tamu tak diundang!"

Gadis itu tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Len lagi.Karena Len belum keluar juga,gadis itu mengambil sapu terbangnya lalu mendorong Len keluar dengan sapu itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku!"

Len berusaha memberi tahu gadis itu tentang jembatan gantung yang sudah hancur tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Keluar!"

Gadis itu mendorong Len ke jurang dibawah rumahnya.Len kehilangan keseimbangan, Len meraih sapu gadis itu supaya tidak terjatuh tapi gadis itu menjadi marah.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh sapuku!"

Gadis itu mengguncang sapunya,berusaha melepas Len dari sapunya,pegangan Len justru semakin kencang.Gadis itu mendengus kesal,dia menarik Len lalu melemparnya kembali kerumahnya,tanpa sengaja tangan gadis itu melepas sapunya jadinya sapunya juga ikut terlempar.

Brug!

"Aduh..."

Len kembali terjatuh,dia memgangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Eh? Benda apa yang kududuki?"

Len merasa ada sesuatu dibawahnya.Len berdiri,benda yang diduduki Len adalah sapu terbang gadis itu! Sapu itu telah patah menjadi dua bagian.

"Sapuku!"

Gadis itu mengambil sapu kesayangannya.Dia memeluk erat sapu terbangnya.

"Maafkan aku.Itu kecelakaan."Len meminta maaf.

Tapi gadis itu tidak menerima permintaan maaf Len.

"Huh! Ini semua salahmu! Rasakan akibatnya!

Gadis itu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke Len.Sebersit cahaya melesat ke arah Len,Len merasakan penglihatan matanya menggelap,tubuh Len terjatuh ke lantai,terakhir yang Len lihat adalah bayangan gadis itu lalu matanya tertutup.

Keesokan harinya.

Len akhirnya bangun.Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia pingsan,Len berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.Ah! Gadis itu mengarahkan tongkat sihir kearahnya lalu Len pingsan,Len ingat kembali.Len berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa,bukan karena tubuh Len terlalu lemah untuk bangun melainkan ruang tempat Len berada begitu sempit.Len melihat sekeliling nya,gelap.

_"Tunggu.Dimana aku? Kenapa tempat ini sempit sekali?"_

Len kembali berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi gagal.Tiba tiba Len mendengar suara langkah kaki,Len menahan napas begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki itu mengarah kemari.Sebuah cahaya muncul menyilaukan mata Len,Len memejamkan matanya.

"Wah.Kau sudah bangun ya?"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis.

_'Suara itu...Ah! Suara gadis penyihir!'_

Len membuka matanya.Len terperanjat begitu melihat wajah gadis itu,gadis itu terlihat sangat besar.

_"Ke-kenapa kau jadi besar?!"_

"Enak saja! Kau yang mengecil bukan aku yang membesar!" Sahut gadis itu.

_"Me-mengecil? Apa maksudmu?"_ Len ketakutan.Len merasa gadis ini melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Hihihi.Kau belum tahu ya?"

Gadis itu membuka sebuah pintu di ruangan Len berada.Perlahan lahan Len keluar dari ruangan itu,Len semakin terkejut begitu melihat disekelilingnya,semuanya menjadi sangat besar.

_"A-apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"_

Gadis itu tidak menjawab,dia justru tertawa geli melihat tingkah Len.

"Mau tahu? Tunggu sebentar."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah cermin disakunya lalu menghadapkan cermin itu ke wajah Len.Len kaget setengah mati setelah melihat pantulan bayangan nya di cermin.Cermin itu tidak memantulkan bayangan manusia Len melainkan...

_"Kucing?!!"_


	2. Ciuman pertama dan kedua Len

"Aku jadi kucing???!!!"

Len histeris melihat bayangannya.Len mengeong melihat dirinya yang berubah menjadi kucing.

"Wah,kau senang ya?"

"Bukan itu!"

Len telah berubah menjadi seekor kucing bewarna kuning dan putih di kaki,moncong dan perut,itulah wujud Len sekarang.Len melihat ke 'ruangan' tadi,itu bukan ruangan melainkan kandang kucing! Gadis itu tertawa melihat reaksi Len,wajah Len terlihat begitu lucu saat kaget.Melihat gadis itu tertawa Len jadi kesal.

"Apa yang lucu?! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kembalikan aku menjadi manusia lagi!"Gadis itu berhenti tertawa, ekspresi nya berganti marah.

"Ini salahmu! Kau mematahkan sapu ku! Tanpa sapu terbang aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia penyihir!"

"Kau yang melempar aku! Kalau saja kau mendengarkanku sapu mu tidak akan patah!"Len dan gadis itu bertengkar,saling menyalahkan dan melempar kesalahan,mereka berdua tidak mau mengalah.

"Tutup moncong mu atau akan menyihir mu menjadi semut dan menginjak mu!" Ancam gadis itu.

Len bergidik ngeri.Menjadi kucing saja sudah buruk apalagi menjadi semut,bisa mati kapan saja.Len tahu dia tak akan menang melawan gadis itu,gadis itu bisa menyihir dan kuat sedangkan Len hanya manusia biasa,sekarang saja Len sudah disihir menjadi kucing.Kalau melawan bisa bisa Len mati di tangannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Sampai kapan aku menjadi kucing? Ayah dan ibu pasti khawatir.Huh! Andai aja aku tidak bertemu gadis mengerikan ini.'

Len merutuki nasibnya.Len tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti, apakah Len bisa kembali menjadi manusia atau selamanya menjadi kucing? Len menunduk takut,dia tak berani melawan gadis itu.Melihat Len yang ketakutan,gadis itu punya ide.

"Hey,kucing.Kau ingin menjadi manusia lagi?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Namaku Len! Aku manusia! Bukan kucing!" Seru Len kesal.

"Iya,iya,Len.Kau mau jadi manusia lagi tidak?"

Len mengangguk.Len ingin sekali kembali ke wujud aslinya,menjadi manusia lagi.Len tidak mau menjadi binatang.

"Baiklah.Aku akan mengembalikan mu menjadi manusia lagi tapi syaratnya jadilah asisten ku." Pinta gadis itu.

"Asisten? Asisten apa?"

"Bantu aku saat di dunia manusia maupun di dunia penyihir."Jawab gadis itu.

"Itu saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.Tanpa pikir panjang Len menyetujui syarat gadis itu.

"Ya! Aku mau! Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan aku kembali menjadi manusia!" Len menyanggupi syarat gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum.Semula senyuman nya sangat manis berubah menjadi senyum aneh.

"Apapun~?"

Len mengangguk ragu ragu.Sepertinya gadis itu merencanakan sesuatu,tapi Len tidak terlalu memikirkan itu,Len lebih ingin menjadi manusia kembali.

"Baiklah,bayar dengan tubuhmu ya~"

Gadis itu menyeringai penuh arti.

"Eh?!"

Gadis itu mengangkat Len,dia menutup matanya lalu mendekatkan Len ke mulutnyanya.Len terkejut dia berusaha melepaskan diri,dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu,tapi tubuh Len tidak bisa melawan, akhirnya Len pasrah dan membiarkan mulut mereka saling berdekatan,Len memejamkan matanya,dia tidak berani melihat.

Cup.

Begitu Len dan gadis itu berciuman.Tubuh Len perlahan-lahan membesar,telinga dan ekor menghilang,bulu Len juga berganti menjadi kulit biasa,Len kembali menjadi manusia lagi.Len melepas ciumannya dari gadis itu,wajah Len memerah,itu adalah ciuman pertama nya,ciuman pertama nya diambil oleh gadis penyihir.Jantung len berdebar sangat kencang saking malunya.Gadis itu terkikik melihat wajah Len yang memerah.

"Ke-kenapa harus ciuman?!" Seru Len malu malu.

"Kau tahu tidak dongeng pangeran katak? Kurang lebih sihir ku seperti itu,tapi hanya aku yang bisa mematahkan sihir ku sendiri." Kata gadis itu bangga.

"La-lalu apa ma-maksudmu tentang me-membayar dengan tu-tubuhku?!" Len terbata bata.

"Oh~itu~."

Gadis itu mendekati Len,Len mundur berusaha menjauhi gadis itu tapi gadis itu memojokkan Len ke sudut ruangan,jarak mereka semakin sempit.Gadis itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Len,jantung Len berdebar semakin kencang,wajahnya semakin merah.

"Kerja paksa dan patuhi perintah ku.Oke?"

"Hah?"

Len melongo.Len berpikir dia disuruh melakukan sesuatu yang mesum.

"Beruntung sekali.Aku sangat membutuhkan asisten untuk bersih bersih rumah.Ah,kau pikir aku akan menyuruh mu melakukan hal mesum ya~?" Gadis itu seolah olah bisa membaca pikiran Len.

Deg!

Wajah Len memerah lagi.Gara gara gadis itu bilang harus membayar dengan tubuh Len jadi berpikiran negatif.

"Ya ampun~ Len si kucing nakal~"

"Di-diam!"

Len memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.Len tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu saking malunya.Gadis itu terkikik geli melihat wajah malu Len yang sangat imut.Gadis itu mengayunkan tongkat ajaibnya ke jemarinya, muncullah sebuah cincin perak melingkari jari manis tangan kanan gadis itu,gadis itu kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya ke leher Len,sebuah kalung perak.Len bingung melihat kalung yang melingkari leher nya,untuk apa kalung ini?

"Cincin dan kalung ini adalah benda sihir untuk orang yang membuat perjanjian,namanya Ipnus.Bentuk asli Ipnus adalah sepasang cincin untuk dua orang yang membuat perjanjian,aku sengaja mengubah cincinmu menjadi kalung supaya kamu tidak susah memakai nya saat berubah menjadi kucing lagi,benda ini-"

Len memotong penjelasan gadis itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku jadi kucing lagi? Kenapa? Kau sudah mengubahku menjadi manusia kan? " Len terkejut lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau memang sudah kembali menjadi manusia tapi bukan berarti kau tetap menjadi manusia selamanya,kapan kapan aku akan mengubahmu menjadi kucing lagi."

"Eh?! Kenapa?! Ini tidak sesuai perjanjian!" Len protes.

"Tidak! Ini sesuai perjanjian.Kau sudah berjanji akan mematuhi perintahku,suatu saat aku membutuhkan dirimu yang berubah menjadi kucing."Tegas gadis itu.

Len tidak membalas perkataan gadis itu.Itu memang perjanjian mereka,Len berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang gadis itu perintah kan.

"Jadi? Kita sepakat?"Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya,meminta jabat tangan.

Len masih diam saja,dia memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

"Ah,aku mau pergi beli makanan kucing dulu ya~?"

"Kita sepakat!"

Len menjabat tangan gadis itu cepat cepat.Len tahu maksud 'isyarat' gadis itu.Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah.Ayo kita berkenalan.Namaku Rin si gadis penyihir.Beberapa bulan lagi aku masuk tahun keduaku sebagai pelajar di sekolah sihir." Gadis bernama Rin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Len,laki laki desa biasa.Tunggu,di dunia penyihir ada sekolah?!"

Rin mengangguk mantap.Diam diam Len penasaran dengan dunia penyihir,banyak hal yang tidak diketahui Len akan penyihir,manusia serigala dan semacamnya.Len mengira itu semua hanyalah dongeng belaka.

"Sebetulnya aku pergi ke dunia manusia supaya bisa belajar dengan tenang."Rin memberi tahu alasannya.

"Memangnya ada apa di dunia penyihir?"Len semakin penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa apa sih,hanya saja aku sering diganggu teman ku yang menyebalkan."Rin mengembungkan pipinya mengingat temannya.

"Siapa?"

"Oliver! Si penyihir mata satu! Dia selalu menggangguku setiap saat! Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya tapi dia sangat menyebalkan! Bahkan nilaiku sampai jatuh gara gara si mata satu itu! Huh! "Rin jadi semakin kesal mengingat nya.

Len mendengarkan curhatan Rin dengan seksama.Len teringat sesuatu.

"Rin,tadi kau bilang aku akan diubah lagi menjadi kucing saat kau membutuhkanku memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?"Len teringat tentang perjanjian tadi.

"Ah,itu.Di tahun kedua nanti,kami para pelajar diharuskan membawa binatang peliharaan untuk kegiatan belajar.Jadi kamu akan menjadi-"

"Menjadi hewan peliharaan mu?!"

Rin mengangguk lagi.Len pusing,jadi ini alasan sebenarnya Rin mengubah Len menjadi kucing? Hanya untuk tugas sekolah? Len sempat mengira dia akan melakukan pekerjaan besar atau berbahaya karena kini Len berhubungan dengan dunia penyihir.

"Aku mau membeli hewan peliharaan tapi hewan hewan di toko sulit diatur dan harganya mahal,selain itu aku ingin rumahku selalu bersih,akhir akhir ini aku punya banyak tugas jadi tidak sempat membersihkan rumah. lagipula aku malas." Alasan tak masuk akal Rin yang lainnya.

Len mendesah pasrah.Sudah nasib sialnya Len tersesat, dikejar manusia serigala lalu bertemu Rin yang akan memperbudaknya.Entah apa kesalahan Len sampai sampai dia bernasib buruk.

"Baiklah,hari pertama kerjamu dimulai besok ya? Sekarang aku mau mengerjakan tugas ku yang lainnya."

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana aku pulang?! Jembatan gantung hancur dan aku tidak tahu jalan pulang ku!"

Len mengingatkan Rin.

"Oh,iya.Aku lupa."

Rin menepuk jidatnya.

"Ikuti aku."

Rin mengajak Len masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan.Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang tingginya mencapai langit,pohon itu adalah pohon pembatas yang Rin maksud tadi.Mulut Len sampai terbuka saking takjubnya melihat pohon itu.Pohon itu ditanam di dalam ruangan! Padahal rumah Rin kecil,bagaimana bisa? Ini pasti salah satu sihir Rin.Rin mendekati bagian tengah pohon itu,dia mengetukan ujung tongkatnya ke batang pohon pembatas.Ketukan tongkat Rin menimbulkan sebuah lubang kecil yang perlahan lahan membesar hingga seukuran Rin dan Len bisa masuk kedalamnya.Dari balik lubang itu terdapat cahaya yang tidak tahu darimana asalnya.

"Kau bisa kerumah ku melalui pohon pembatas.Anggap saja jalan pintas supaya kau tidak perlu dikejar Wolly lagi."

Len menatap Rin sebal.Dia tidak suka diingatkan tentang kejadian kemarin.Rin masuk ke lubang itu disusul Len,mereka berjalan kearah cahaya.Setelah keluar, nampaklah padang tandus seperti yang Rin ceritakan.Len melihat gunung besar disamping mereka,dibalik gunung itulah kota berada,dikaki gunung itu tempat desa Len.Jadi Jalan pulang Len dengan pohon pembatas bersebelahan,Len hanya perlu pergi ke lembah antara gunung dengan desa Len lalu belok ke padang tandus,disitulah pohon pembatas ditanam.Rin berjalan duluan ke arah jalan pulang Len,melihat itu Len kebingungan,apa yang akan Rin lakukan?Melihat wajah bingung Len,Rin langsung memberi tahu Len.

"Kau bilang jalan pulangmu berubah kan? Makanya aku mau mengeceknya.Jadi kau harus menunjukkan jalan pulangmu."

Len manggut-manggut mengerti.Rin dan Len berjalan berdampingan.Mereka tidak saling berbicara seperti saat dirumah Rin.Rasanya masih canggung karena mereka baru saling berkenalan.Beberapa saat kemudian,Rin dan Len sampai di jalan pulang Len.Jalan pulang itu masih berubah seperti tadi malam.

"Ini jalan pulangku tapi jalannya berubah."Len memberi tahu lokasi nya pada Rin.

Rin berdiri di jalan pulang Len.Rin menarik napas pelan pelan lalu membuang nya,Rin memejamkan matanya,memeriksa jalan itu,Rin merasa ada yang aneh dengan jalan pulang Len,rasanya ada aura sihir yang terselubung.Rin tidak begitu bisa merasakan aura sihir karena auranya sangat tipis tapi Rin yakin ada penyihir lain yang mengubahnya,aura sihir terasa walau tipis.Rin mengangkat tongkat ajaibnya tinggi tinggi,cahaya biru putih berpendar dari ujung tongkat Rin.Rin mulai merapal mantra.

"Fiantellood."

Cahaya biru putih itu seketika membesar menyinari jalan pulang Len.Len menutup matanya kesilauan.setelah beberapa saat,cahaya itu menghilang.Len membuka matanya,jalan pulangnya telah kembali seperti semula! Len dapat melihat desanya di bawah sana.

"Itu desa ku!" Len berseru sambil menunjuk desanya.

Len melihat ke pohon pohon.Ada beberapa lampion disana,itu penunjuk arah ke desa Len.Len senang sekali, akhirnya dia bisa pulang.

"Jangan lupa besok kau harus kerja."

Rin mengingat kan Len.Len cemberut.

"Kau tinggal ke pohon pembatas tadi saja lalu tempelkan kalungmu ke batang pohon pembatas,lubang tadi akan terbuka lagi."

Rin memberi instruksi yang entah apa Len mendengar kannya.

"Iya,iya.Aku paham.Sekarang aku mau pulang."

Baru selangkah Len berjalan,Rin menahan Len.

"Satu lagi.Jangan berani mengingkari janji atau kau akan jadi kucing peliharaan ku selamanya~ Sekarang aku juga mau pulang.Bye bye!"

Rin berlari kembali ke pohon pembatas,sebelum masuk ke lubang Rin melambaikannya tangannya lalu masuk kedalam,lubang pohon pembatas menutup kembali.

"Tak perlu mengingkari janji pun aku sudah menjadi kucing peliharaan mu."Batin Len.

Len cepat cepat turun ke menuju desanya,takut kalau jalan pulangnya itu akan berubah lagi.Tak seperti tadi malam,Len sudah sampai di desanya dengan cepat.Len berlari ke arah rumahnya diujung desa,di beranda rumah nampak Luka ibu Len sedang menjahit baju.Begitu melihat Len,Luka sangat terkejut melihat putranya telah kembali karena saking terkejutnya jarum jahit menusuk jari Luka.

"Len! Akhirnya kau pulang! Ya tuhan! Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan mu,darimana saja kau Len?!"Kata Luka sambil mencium kening Len.

"Err,aku tersesat di hutan lalu aku ditolong orang karena sudah malam dia menyuruh ku menginap dirumahnya,dia juga membantuku pulang."

Len berbohong.jelas jelas Len tidak ditolong melainkan ditawan dan diperbudak.Apalagi Len punya perjanjian dengan penyihir yang mengancamnya akan mengubah Len menjadi kucing kalau dia tidak mematuhi perintahnya.Penyihir itu bisa mengubah Len sesuka hatinya atau bahkan mempermainkan Len.Len tidak mau menceritakan kisah sebenarnya,dia takut Rin juga akan mengubah keluarganya menjadi binatang.

"Begitu ya? Baik sekali orang itu.Kapan kapan ibu akan mengundang nya makan malam untuk berterima-"

"Aahh! Tidak! Tidak usah! Orang itu tidak suka bersosialisasi jadi dia tidak mau pergi kemana mana!"

Luka mengernyitkan keningnya,bingung melihat reaksi anaknya tapi Luka memercayai Len.Luka mengajak Len masuk kedalam rumah,dia sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Len.Pas sekali! Len sangat kelaparan,dari tadi malam Len tidak makan maupun minum apapun.Selama makan siang,Len tidak begitu bisa menikmati makanan nya, pikiran nya terus melayang akan perjanjiannya dengan Rin.Besok adalah hari pertama Len menjadi asisten Rin, sebetulnya Len enggan menjadi asistennya tapi ketimbang menjadi binatang Len lebih memilih menjadi asisten.Selesai makan Len mengantuk,dia pergi ke kamarnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur nya,tidak butuh waktu lama Len sudah tertidur.Tubuhnya masih lelah karena tadi malam kejar kajaran dengan Wolly.Berjam jam Len tertidur hingga menjelang malam.Luka memanggil Len untuk membantunya menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yuuma saat pulang nanti.Tidak ada sahutan dari Len,Luka pergi ke kamar Len.

"Len,bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam.Sebentar lagi ayah pulang-"Luka menghentikan bicaranya.

Tak ada Len dikamar nya melainkan seekor kucing yang tertidur di tempat tidur Len.Kucing itu tidur meringkuk di kasur Len.Luka mendekati tempat tidur Len,dia duduk disamping kucing itu,Luka mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus kucing itu.Kucing itu terbangun begitu Luka mengelusnya,kucing itu mengeong,dia mendekati Luka menggosok kepalanya ke lengan Luka.Luka tersenyum melihat tingkah kucing itu.Luka mengangkat kucing itu.

"Kau manis sekali."Ujar Luka gemas.

"Len pelihara kucing ya? Dia tidak memberi tahu aku."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

Kucing itu meronta minta dilepaskan.Luka menurunkan kucing itu,kucing itu berjalan ke kaca yang tergantung di dinding.Kucing itu melompat saking kagetnya,Luka dibuat bingung dengan reaksi kucing itu.Kenapa kucing itu kaget melihat bayangannya? Tentu saja,itu karena kucing itu adalah Len! Dia berubah lagi menjadi kucing.

"Apa apaan ini?! Aku menjadi kucing lagi?! Padahal Rin tidak menyihir ku!"

Len mengeong kepada Luka,mencoba memberi tahunya kalau kucing itu adalah Len tapi Luka tidak paham maksud Len,dia mengira kucing itu lapar.Biasanya kucing mengeong terus karena lapar kan? Luka pergi ke dapur mengambil sedikit makanan untuk kucing itu,Luka bermaksud memberinya makan.Len gelisah,dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi kucing lagi.Len berpikir harus pergi ke rumah Rin,Len berlari keluar dari rumahnya.Di luar,Len merasa segala yang ada disekitar nya menjadi sangat besar,Len berusaha menghindari beberapa anak desa yang ingin memegangnya,karena menghindar anak anak desa itu justru mengejar Len.

"Kenapa mereka malah mengejar aku?!"

Len berlari secepat nya.Dia bersembunyi dibawah gerobak buah buahan.

"Kemana kucing lucu itu?" Tanya anak kecil perempuan.

"Tidak tahu.Larinya cepat sekali."Keluh anak laki laki.Nafasnya terengah engah karena kelelahan berlari.

"Coba ke arah sana."Kata anak laki laki yang lain.

Mereka pun pergi ke arah lain.Tidak mengetahui Len bersembunyi dibawah gerobak.Len menghela nafas lega,untung saja dia berhasil kabur,Len tidak mau menjadi mainan anak anak itu.Len keluar dari kolong gerobak,perlahan lahan dia mengendap endap pergi ke hutan.

"Hei! Itu kucing lucunya!" Seru anak perempuan.

Len terperanjat.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan aku dengan cepat?!"

Baru saja Len berusaha lari,dia menabrak kaki seseorang.Belum sempat kabur,tubuh Len diangkat orang itu.Len meronta berusaha lepas dari gendongan orang itu.Len berhenti meronta begitu dia melihat orang yang menggendong nya,itu Rin! Rin menyamar menjadi gadis desa! Anak anak desa berhenti di depan Rin.

"Maaf ya adik adik,ini kucing kakak."

Rin memberitahu mereka.Anak perempuan itu maju.

"Kucing kakak lucu sekali.Boleh aku mengelusnya?" Pinta anak perempuan.

Rin melihat kearah Len.Len mengeratkan pelukannya,menolak permintaan anak perempuan itu.

"Maaf,adik.Kucing kakak tidak mau dielus.Kucing kakak memang pemalu."

Rin menyindir Len.Len mendesis galak,tidak terima ejekan Rin.

"Ayolah,kakak.Aku ingin sekali mengelusnya."Anak perempuan itu memohon.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Len,Rin membiarkan anak anak desa mengelus Len.

"Rin!"

Rin tidak memperdulikan protes Len.Anak anak desa bergantian mengelus Len,Len hanya cemberut saja, membiarkan anak anak desa itu mengelusnya,setelah mengelus Len,anak anak desa berpamitan pulang.Rin mengangkat kaki depan Len lalu menggoyangkannya, seolah-olah Len sedang melambai pada anak anak desa itu.Anak anak desa itu cekikikan lalu membalas lambaian tangan Len.Begitu anak anak desa itu pergi,Len mengomel.

"Aku ini bukan hewan peliharaan! Aku manusia! Kalau mau menyihir ku lihat situasi dong!"Protes Len.

Rin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menyihirmu.Ah,mungkin kau melakukan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan kucing."

Len tidak mengerti maksud Rin.

"Hal yang berhubungan dengan kucing?"

"Kucing punya banyak kebiasaan kan? Seperti suka ikan,catnip atau takut dengan air,mungkin Len melakukan salah satunya."

Len berpikir.Mengingat ingat apa yang dilakukan nya tadi.Pulang dari rumah Rin,Len langsung pulang ke rumah nya lalu makan malam tidak ada yang lain.Len teringat dengan makan malamnya,tadi Len hanya makan sayur dan sup ikan...

"Ah! Sup ikan! Itu pasti penyebabnya! Kucing kan suka ikan!"

Rin menjentikkan jarinya.Yap.Itu benar.Len berubah menjadi kucing lagi karena makan ikan.

"Kucing kan benci air lalu bagaimana aku mandi?"

Rin tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memandikan mu~?"

Rin berniat menggoda Len.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak!"

Len menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikannya semburat merah di pipinya.Rin tertawa kecil,dia senang seki menggoda Len.

"Sekarang ubah aku lagi jadi manusia."Pinta Len.

Rin melihat sekitar nya.Disekitar mereka sedang ramai,banyak orang berlalu lalang meskipun sudah malam.

"Kau yakin mau berubah disini? Kau tidak takut dikejar anak anak kecil lagi?"

Len ikut melihat sekeliling nya,dia paham maksud Rin.Len menggeleng.

"Tolong antar aku ke rumah ku..."Kata Len pelan.

Len tidak biasa membawa teman ke rumahnya apalagi malam begini,selain tidak punya teman Len enggan mengajak seorang gadis pergi ke rumahnya meskipun itu Rin tapi Len tidak punya pilihan.Rin pun mengantar Len pulang,Len menunjukkan arah kerumahnya.Sesampainya di rumah Len, mereka menyelinap masuk ke kamar Len melalui jendela kamar Len.Diluar rumah Len ada banyak orang jadi Rin tidak bisa mengubah Len didepan rumahnya,lewat pintu juga tidak bisa pasti akan ketahuan Luka.

"Sekarang cepat ubah aku!"

Len tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi,Luka terus memanggil Len dari tadi.

"Aduuhh~ Len tidak sabar dicium lagi ya~?"

Rin kembali menggoda Len,wajah Len semakin memerah.

"Ti-tidak! Su-sudahlah,cepat u-ubah aku!"

Rin tertawa lagi,gemas dengan tingkah Len.Rin pun mengangkat Len, mendekatkan bibirnya lalu mereka berciuman lagi,Len kembali berubah menjadi manusia lagi namun sialnya Luka masuk ke kamar Len saat Rin dan Len masih berciuman tapi untung saja Len sudah kembali menjadi manusia walaupun mereka masih berciuman.Luka yang melihat pemandangan di depannya membatu.Len baru sadar kalau Luka masuk kekamarnya sesudah melepas bibir mereka,Len sangat terkejut begitu tahu Luka melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang gadis,tanpa sadar Len mendorong Rin sampai terjatuh,niatnya sih buat jaga jarak saja.

"I-i-i-i-ibu?! I-i-ini tidak se-seperti yang ibu li-li-lihat!"

Len tergagap sakinv gugupnya.Perkataan Len sama sekali tidak masuk ke telinga Luka,Luka masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri seolah tidak sadarkan diri.Rin bangun dari lantai,dia membersihkan pakaian nya yang kotor,Rin mendengus sebal.

'Kenapa aku didorong?!'

Melihat ibunya yang 'tidak sadarkan diri' Len jadi gelisah.Len tidak tahu harharus bilang apa.

"Di-dia ini o-orang yang me-menolongku saat aku te-tersesat! A-aku mengajaknya untuk ma-makan malam,bu-bukan karena aku suka dia-eh, maksudku.i-ini tidak seperti yang ibu pikirkan!"

Luka akhirnya tersadar dari 'pingsan'nya.

"Bukannya Len bilang dia tidak-"

"Ayah pulang."

Suara pria memecahkan suasana tegang di kamar Len.Pria itu adalah Yuuma,ayah Len yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Ah! Ayah pulang! Biar Kubantu menyiapkan makan malam!"

Len menarik Luka ke keluar kamarnya sedangkan Rin mengikuti mereka berdua.Yuuma yang bekerja sebagai penjaga keamanan desa menaruh senapan panjangnya di lemari,Luka menyambut Yuuma dengan ekspresi setengah terkejut setengah syok,Yuuma sampai bingung melihat wajah istrinya yang menjadi aneh,Yuuma bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi Luka tidak menjawab nya,Luka bersiap siap menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yuuma.Pandangan Yuuma melihat ke Len,mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Luka tapi matanya beralih melihat seorang gadis disamping Len,gadis manis dengan rambut sebahu itu tersenyum kepada Yuuma.

Mereka semua pun makan malam.Suasana diruang makan begitu hening dan tegang,Luka yang biasanya suka mengobrol kini diam saja,Len pun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun,Yuuma semakin terheran heran melihat tingkah laku istri dan anaknya,tidak seperti biasanya suasana makan malam yang ceria dan hangat berubah menjadi dingin.Wajah Luka terlihat datar dan dingin sedangkan wajah Len terlihat malu dan takut,mereka berdua makan pelan pelan,Yuuma yang tidak tahu apa apa mencoba mengajak mereka berbicara untuk menghilangkan nuansa tidak enak ini.

"Wah,makan malam yang lezat Luka."

Pujian Yuuma hanya dibalas anggukan kaku dari istrinya,Yuuma kembali melihat Len menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Luka tapi Len tidak menjawab,Len hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan Rin tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali,dia makan malam dengan enaknya,Rin duduk di samping Len berseberangan dengan Yuuma dan Luka.

"Teman baru ya Len?"Tanya Yuuma kembali mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Len mengangguk pelan pelan.Tanpa disuruh Rin memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Namaku Rin.Salam kenal tuan...?"

"Aku Yuuma,ayahnya Len."

"...Tuan Yuuma.Iya.Kami baru saja berkenalan kemaren malam,Len mengajakku ke sini lalu kami berciuman-hmp!"

Len menutup mulut Rin dengan tangannya, berusaha menghentikan Rin bicara lebih lanjut.Len memberi isyarat untuk Rin supaya diam,Rin hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ber...apa?"

**krak****!**

Sontak Yuuma,Len dan Rin mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke asal suara itu.Suara itu berasal dari tangan Luka! Luka mematahkan sendoknya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggengga, erat pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong daging kelinci hasil buruan Len beberapa hari yang lalu,melihat itu Len menelan ludah,aura menyeramkan Luka benar benar terasa sampai bulu kuduk Len berdiri.Mengerti maksud Luka Yuuma tidak bertanya tanya lagi.Sesudah makan malam,Rin pamit pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya.Makan malamnya enak sekali."Pamit Rin.

Luka tidak menjawab pujian Rin dia tetap diam saja hanya Yuuma yang membalas pujian Rin.Tak lama Rin pergi dari rumah Len,Luka menutup pintu lalu cepat cepat masuk ke kamarnya mengurung diri,dia tidak mau berbicara dengan Len saat Len mencoba menjelaskan.Dengan lesu,Len masuk ke kamarnya,Yuuma semakin keheranan,sikap istri dan anaknya benar benar berubah.Yuuma bertekad mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Malam hari di waktu tidur.Luka tidak bisa tidur sama sekali,dia masih memikirkan kejadian di kamar Len.Yuuma yang tidak menyerah kembali bertanya lagi.

"Luka, sebenernya ada apa? Kau terlihat murung sekali."

Luka diam saja.Yuuma menghela napas sabar.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membantu mu mengatasi masalah mu jadi ceritakanlah."

"..."

Dikamar Len juga tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, wajahnya masih memerah karena terus mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi,ditambah lagi ibunya sendiri melihatnya.Dada Len berdegup kencang,rasa malunya semakin besar.

'Arrrggghhh!!!! Memalukan sekali!!! Aku ceroboh sekali! Dasar bodoh!!! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!!!'

Len menendang nendang selimut nya,wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

'Ukkhh... itu ciuman kedua ku...'

"..."

Len membenamkan wajahnya dengan bantal lalu...

"Aaaaarrrrggggggghhhhhh!!!!"

Len berteriak sekencang kencangnya,melenyapkan rasa malunya dengan berteriak, setelah puas berteriak,Len merasa lebih baik tapi kini Len merasa tenggorokannya kering karena berteriak terlalu lama,Len bangun dari kasurnya hendak minum.Len keluar kamarnya kemudian menuju dapur,sebelum ruang dapur disitulah kamar tidur Yuuma dan Luka, saat melewati kamar tidur Yuuma dan Luka,Len mendengar suara percakapan Yuuma dan Luka,Len yang penasaran diam diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka,Len menempelkan telinganya ke lubang kunci pintu kamar tidur Yuuma dan Luka.

"Apa?! yang benar?!"

Len tersentak kaget mendengar Teriakkan Yuuma.

'Ayah kenapa berteriak?'

"Benar..."Terdengar suara pelan Luka.

"Hmm...yah... itu sudah hal biasa di kalangan anak anak remaja tapi jujur aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Len punya pacar."

'Apa?! Pacar?! Siapa?! Tunggu dulu,jangan jangan yang dimaksud pacarku itu Rin?! Yang benar saja! Aku ini dijadikan hewan peliharaan! Bukan pacar!'Teriak Len dalam hati.

"Tapi apa benar kalau Len berciuman dengan gadis itu? Siapa namanya ya?Oh,iya,Rin."Yuuma masih juga tidak percaya.

"Itu benar! Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri! Len berciuman dengan gadis itu!" Suara Luka meninggi.

Blush.

Lagi lagi wajah Len memerah,Len berlari ke kamarnya dia membatalkan niatnya untuk minum,rasa malunya mengalahkan dahaganya.

"Aaarrrrrggggghhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Len kembali berteriak di bantalnya.


End file.
